The Weird World 4nale (Part 2)
The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) is a 2029 American computer-animation fantasy comedy-drama action film produced and released by Walt Disney Pictures, as the sequel of the 2018 animated film Weird World, the 2021 film Weird World 2, the 2023 film Weird World 3 and the 2028 film The Weird World 4nale (Part 1), although Reloaxa didn't want to count it as a sequel to Part 1. It is the second part of a two-part film and the conclusion of not just The Weird World 4nale (Part 1), but the Weird World franchise altogether. At 117 minutes long, it's Walt Disney Animation Studio's longest film to date. Film Summary The Water Wand has been doing her take over the universe for the last 4 weeks, creating new dimensions and hypnotizing everyone before attracting a Magnet Meteor to make sure the job is done. Now, only George can save everyone and everything by escaping the FLM (Flamboyant Limitless Macrocosm) bringing all the team back together (who all except for George and Craig, lost their powers), gathering the humans from Earth to help and making up with Stephanie, while finding out what actually happened to her family and learning about the rest of her past, while learning important lessons along the way, so he can help return her to the 21st century. Plot Cast *Reloaxa - George Jacqueline/Bash/Zayden/Mickey/Don/Benny Cheatam/Steve Sigafoos *Charli XCX - Stephanie *Kristin Scott Thomas - Eleanor Jacqueline *Laya Lewis - Tinashe *Kevin Michael Richardson - Craig *Frank Welker - Green Leopard *Roma Downey - Stephanie's mother *Suki Waterhouse - Katie *Chloë Sevigny - The Water Wand *Ewan McGregor - Sponghuck *Jack McBrayer - Lennox *Ade Edmondson - Scooter *Christy Carlson Romano - Umaiza/Flamie *Grey DeLisle - Christie/Donna/Stella/Kylie/Hikouki *Linda Cardellini - Josie/Alexanne *Dee Bradley Baker - Cole/Mac/Josiah/Harper *Matt Bomer - Nelson *Prince Royce - Brent *Tom Kenny - Lambert/Hank *Tony Robinson - Roger *Sarah Chalke - Molly/Tina *Paul Rugg - Mitchell *Lucy Liu - Cameo *Khary Payton - Gary *Daveigh Chase - Sarah *Marion Cotillard - Fanchon *Sheena Easton - Abigail *Tony Robinson - Roger *Bruce Campbell - Straw Berry *Ron Perlman - 2CE Production Release 'Home media' Reception 'Box office' 'Critical response' The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) received universal critical acclaim. Critics and fans alike stated it was the perfect way to conclude the franchise's main story, with loads of action and emotional moments thrown in for good measure, and the ending has been named as one of the best film endings, not just in Disney history, but in film history altogether. It has recently been included in lists of the greatest films of all time. The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 99% of critics gave the film a positive review based on 259 reviews, with an average score of 9.1/10. The site's consensus states: "Brave, action-packed and highly emotional, the second and final part of The Weird World 4nale gives pretty much everyone the perfect goodbye to our weird, but lovable characters." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 from top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 95 based on 47 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim." In CinemaScore polls, cinema audiences gave The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) an average score of "A+" on an A+ to F scale. Trivia Soundtrack Video game Category:Disney Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Weird World Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Drama Category:Comedy Films Category:Action Category:Final Franchise Chapters Category:Final installments Category:Avid Animations Category:Rated PG